Katana Blade: Runescapian
by Jubei3
Summary: My fanfic set in runescape. Has been published on forums. R/R. Ah something weird happened with the words. Someone email me if you know how to fix it.
1. Default Chapter

This story is based in the land of Runescape, a free online MMORPG. If you wish to go and play it go to www.runescape.com.  
  
I thought I had best put some Copyright information. I obviously don't own  
Runescape, but do own Katana Blade, Harkin Blade and other occupants of  
this Story. People in my story are played by:  
Katana & Harkin: Me, I guess  
Nakal: Bigaboys (I know you didn't say anything but…heh)  
Iceblood: Iceboy77  
The Blue Demon: Sam J. Jimmy  
Sir Saiya: Saiyaman420  
Jason the Strider: Strider3282  
~More coming soon~  
  
Prologue Sardomin stood tall, facing his brother, Zamorak, in their Eternal Prison. They both knew reckoning was at hand; soon they would have enough power to break free and return to the normal world as God-Like entities.  
Sardomin frowned for he knew the land of men would once again be ravaged by his evil brother. He would die a thousand times over, rather than bring misery to the land of men. He picked up his hammer and swung it at Zamorak.  
  
* * *  
  
Seventeen years ago a man walked into Lumbridge. He wore a black cloak- what was underneath no one knew. He brandished a sword shining a flaring red. But know one knew his name. He was a wanderer- an outcast to civilization. At that time the battle for Varrock had not occurred and the king was not corrupt. The strange man came into town and he said "Flee before the coming of the Black Knights!"  
People just shook their heads and went along with their business. Who was this man? One man walked up to this strange man and asked "Who are you?" The man replied "I am Nakal, Sword master, Darkness slayer. I have come to you from Harkin Blade! He sends me to you because they are coming… The Black Knights are advancing one more!"  
"Sure they are you lunatic!" shouted one of the villagers.  
Nakal frowned knowing that these people were destined to die by these words and returned to Harkin, leader of the Faladorian White Knights who was waiting in Draynor. "They are doomed." Was all Nakal would say and Harkin stood up. Harkin was not so tall, only about 5'6" and did not wear Steel Plate mail like all of his fellow knights. He wore two plates of leg armour made out of Runite and wore a singlet top that was weaved with magical energies allowing this undergarment to become stronger then the strongest metal and lighter then the lightest feather. Over that he wore a cloak of Black and he had his blade, Ragnarok, strapped to his leg. Sometimes Nakal just felt like punching Harkin but he knew with Harkins uncanny agility and smarts it would not do him well.  
"Then we must go," Harkin said firmly. "We must go and build up our Defences in Falador."  
And so they did. Peasantry in Falador took up arms and sparred with each other, hoping to improve their combat skills for the upcoming battle. Guards formed teams of Recon and Special Forces, while the White Knights planned out the defence and counter-attacks.  
  
* * *  
  
The attack came five weeks after they had started training and the Black Knights brought Goblin allies to help conquer Falador. Faladorians screamed out war cries and chants, while goblins came in brandishing cruel weapons, forged by the Black Knights. A line of Freelancers stood atop the walls and many Citizens did so too.  
"Make ready!" screamed out a Freelancer, "Aim!" He paused for a second then screamed "FIRE!" A volley of bolts and arrows came upon the first wave of goblins taking out the whole first line. Several mages floated into the air and then fired magic missiles hat blasted away many goblins at a time. But still the Goblins came on, there numbers stretching beyond the cliff whereupon the Black Knights Citadel stood.  
The Recon Teams that were posted in and around the caves in the cliffs and vantage points took aim with their Repeater Crossbows and fired. That missile fire had hit many of the Goblins in the flanks, causing the stupid Goblins to fight amongst themselves while being shredded to pieces by the missile fire. The Recon teams stopped when they had no ammo and ran stealthily back to the safety of the Walls. When the Goblins were close, they rushed the walls with siege ladders and they broke down the gate due to siege fire from the Black Knights High Mage. White Knights charged the goblins in the walls, killing the Goblins with ease. The people on the wall were doing alright seeing as that was where the bulk of the attack was aimed at.  
Harkin only had ten White Knights in his control, yet they were the most learned fighters in the whole land. Harkin ducked, swerved, parried, stepped and spinned his way out of all the attacks made at him. A Hobgoblin came in from the side. Harkin jumped up kicked out with his foot and propelled it back several feet, making it crash down hard on what used to be a fountain.  
A smaller Goblin came in from the side, a trail of Goblins with pikes falling in behind him. Harkin came in and gave the Goblin an uppercut swing, causing him to go flying into the wall of pikes. The Goblins armed with the pikes became disorientated and Nakal came in killing each and every Goblin standing in his way. He killed more Goblins that day then an advanced warrior would do in his life. Harkin smiled. This was a challenge.  
Harkin ran at the closest Goblin swiping at the Goblin killing him in an instant. A line of Goblin archers was picking off the Freelancers and peasantry on the walls and so Harkin jumped up onto a Goblin and used its' body like a springboard to launch himself high up onto the walls. As the next volley of arrows from the Goblins came he signalled to the mage to cast a fire wall to block the arrows. When the spell was completed, a wall of Fire licked up, incinerating all of the arrows.  
Harkin jumped up through the fire and used the power of his blade, Ragnarok. Energy twisted up the Blade and its wielder as the Blade became a beacon for the power of the ancients. Harkin lifted his blade to the sky letting the power flow out and all those looking at the stars that night would have seen a pinnacle of light, flowing out to the stars. Harkin brought his blade in swerving it to the right then bringing it across to the left. The Goblins that were covered in the energy could not withstand the righteous fury they were faced with and were blown into Oblivion.  
  
* * *  
  
There was no sleep for any of the defenders that night and when the Goblin menace had been dealt with, only four out of every ten men had survived. The White Knights numbers had been reduced by two, as they had both given their lives defending the armoury. They knew they could not withstand another attack like that but they all knew that when the Black Knights came with their Dark Warriors, they would have to be brave.  
At about noon time, a good thing happened. Barbarian and Dwarf allies came to help out and the fortresses numbers were bolstered two fold. The dwarves would fight in the mines as they knew an attack would be coming from there. The Barbarians would hold of the breach in the wall and the gate, while the Faladorians and Freelancers would hold the walls.  
That night the second attack came. A strong line of Goblins came down first, but the archers and mages reduced it too a handful, so the Goblins turned tail and fled. Then came dark warriors armed with long pikes and they were followed by more dark warriors wielding long bows. The archers and mages tried to counter their counter parts but could only succeed in keeping them busy.  
As the Dark Pikemen came forward, freelancers with magic abilities unleashed all their power at them. The Pikemen fell to the floor, some gasping for breath as their lungs were filling with magical water, others trying desperately to free themselves from clinging vines but most of them were withering on the ground, fire burning through them.  
Harkin jumped of the wall to the gateway where most of the enemies were coming in. He narrowly evaded becoming a shish kebab by grabbing the pike, sliding down and swinging Ragnarok downwards, impaling the helpless dark warrior. He was the only one there, at the centre of the gate, the barbarians, or more like what was left of them, were withdrawing to the castle, just like many of the Freelancers and Faladorians. He was fighting like a god. With every stroke he killed, parried or wounded an enemy. A Black Knight who looked like he was leading this part of the invasion stormed in, screaming "This one is mine!"  
Harkin recognized that voice. "Kelrod?" Kelrod used to be a primary leader in white knights but one day he had mysteriously disappeared.  
Kelrod came in with what seemed a severely warped Faladorian Knights Sword and swung a fierce, fast and clumsy attack. Harkin jumped up and over the attack and kicked out with all his might at Kelrod. Kelrod was forced back a few steps and Harkin was spinning, slashing out with Ragnarok and another blade he had found on the ground. He touched down on the ground and so did several heads, limbs and various other body parts. He leapt up as soon as he had touched the ground again, spinning upwards and throwing a small pot of a substance called 'gunpowder.' He was told by Iceblood, High mage of Falador to shoot a ball of fire at the pot and he did. Harkin had some magic experience and so called upon the great fires of earth and a ball of flame went down and hit the little pot.  
Harkin put his fireproof cloak over his body as he was told by Iceblood to do and a great explosion emerged from the pot, destroying half of the road and all the people except Harkin in the blast radius. Disorientated and confused, Dark warriors looked around where comrades once stood but now didn't. Harkin ran through his blinded enemies, cutting down several people on his way to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
The Dwarves in the mine were doing quite well in the beginning. A few sturdy dwarves ran through the enemies legs and then whacked upwards, causing men to buckle over in pain, clutching their groin and screaming. Then a team of scorpion trainers would come in and the dark warriors were crushed beneath razor sharp talons. The Dark Warriors threat was nearly over when Chaos Dwarves stormed in looking for their ancient enemies.  
"Heathen!" became a common cry from the Dwarves. The Chaos Dwarves advanced relentlessly, killing the Dwarves that were wounded in the battle with the Dark Warriors. The Dwarves were expecting to die there and then, for while they had been mining to set up the new mines, the Chaos Dwarves had been preparing for war. "Comjugore!" screamed out one very brave or very dumb Dwarf. He jumped out brandishing a heavy hammer and was stopped almost as soon as he had started. A Chaos Dwarf had stepped out and using his opponents' momentum to his advantage, struck out with his own hammer before the other could even move a muscle. The dwarves then retreated to the entrance to the mines and then fought their way to White nights Castle.  
  
* * *  
  
The Castle Gates held for about four hours, the men and Dwarves behind it praying to Sardomin and preparing their weapons and armour. The three remaining White Knights stood in silence watching all they had ever worked hard to defend be destroyed. Men wept. Harkin and Nakal were going to make the Dark Warriors pay dearly before they would die.  
Death was in the air.  
  
* * *  
  
Young High Mage Iceblood floated facing the sea of black. He was constantly casting spells, killing many by the minute. He cast Firewave, ten men fell screaming to the ground. He spun in the air and then cast teleport to the other side of the castle, narrowly avoiding a few arrows and bolts. This show of magic lasted nearly a whole hour before Iceblood grew tired and had to rest. He had troubled dreams, seeing what could be Falador history and what Faladors past is. He awoke an hour later, screaming.  
"Harkin!" Iceblood cried as he floated above the defenders. "HARKIN!!!" Iceblood spotted him, ready to open the castles gates and charge out, ready to face death. "You can't go out there!" Iceblood cried. "It's a nightmare!"  
Harkin smiled and said, "Iceblood, every man's fate is to die some day. Sardomin has chosen my day to die, today. You should go and hide, and write about this event. I'm charging you to carry on my legacy… Goodbye, Iceblood."  
And then the gates were opened, Faladorians led by the remaining three white knights charged out first, followed by the freelancers and guards. Nakal had been ordered to guard Iceblood throughout the night and he did so with his life. The dark warriors' line was broken but then was reinforced with black knights.  
  
* * *  
  
Harkin fought bravely that night, nine tenths of the whole Black Knights army was taken down in the siege. In the end all of the Faladorians were killed or routed and no White Knights were left standing. Harkins tattered body was found with a pile of enemy corpses beneath his feet. Ragnarok had disappeared and no one knew where it had gone. Iceblood and Nakal disappeared and the name Harkin lives on in Faladorian history…  
  
* * *  
"For million lifetimes we have fought, brother. Shouldn't we end this now!?" screamed Sardomin as he was beaten up by Zamorak again and again. "Shouldn't we live peacefully!?"  
"NO BROTHER OF MINE WOULD ASK FOR PEACE!" screamed Zamorak back at Sardomin. "THE MORTAL WORLD SHALL BE MINE!"  
White fluorescent energy pulsed up Sardomin as he blocked a heavy axe blow. "WHAT IS THIS!?" cried Zamorak. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"  
"I am Sardomin, Keeper of the Light!" Sardomin cried as he struggled against the axe blow. "Your forces went too far this time, brother. Falador is my centre of power! You will taste the wraith of a thousand souls!"  
Dead spirits rose from the blackness which was the floor. They combined with Sardomin, becoming an avatar of fury. Controlled bursts of energy jumped out from Sardomins' pulsing shape. "You are Darkness eternal, brother. I shall put a stop to your ways!" said a million voices at once. 


	2. Chapter I: Katana Blade

I thought I had best put some Copyright information. I obviously don't own Runescape, but do own Katana Blade, Harkin Blade and other occupants of this Story. People in my story are played by:  
Katana & Harkin: Me, I guess  
Nakal: Bigaboys (I know you didn't say anything but…heh)  
Iceblood: Iceboy77  
The Blue Demon: Sam J. Jimmy  
Sir Saiya: Saiyaman420  
Jason the Strider: Strider3282  
~More coming soon~  
  
Book 1: Legacy  
  
Chapter I: Katana Blade  
Katana Blade was born two years before the war between the Black and White Knights ended. He had fiery red hair and was medium in height for his age. He had olive skin and a birthmark the shape of a Dragon on his right hand. At the age of ten he showed that he was an outstanding hand with the sword. He was enrolled in the Academy of Swordsmen, in Varrock at the age of thirteen.  
He was an athletic youth and never showed any anger although he secretly had a strong hatred built up within himself. One day White Knights came to visit the Academy. Katana was extremely excited and woke up at three in the morning on the day of their arrival. He went out to meet them at the gates and when they cam into view he was disappointed. They were drunk and dreamy, they had discarded their armour several minutes ago by the looks of it and their heads were ragged with scars and blood.  
"Argh those Barbarians put up a good fight *hiccup* didn't they Kelrod?" said one of them.  
The one he called Kelrod stood up and belted the speaker in the gut. "Shut up you imbecile, someone may hear you!"  
"Shorwy, shir," said the henchman as he fell to the ground.  
Katana ran and dove at a nearby wall, wishing to hide and see what the so-called White Knights were talking about. The White Knights walked into Varrock and were talking about what they would say to Katanas' class. Deep down inside of him Katana knew these 'White Knights' were not White Knights at all. He jumped out and ran back to his room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now my students," said Katanas' teacher, Master Hiko, "White Knights have come to our class to talk about their journeys so if you would all be quiet, your tongues will not be cut off…"  
The 'White Knights' walked in, wearing their armour and said something only two people heard. "Faladorian Scum…" said a White Knight to Master Hiko but Katana, with his exceptional hearing, heard it also. Weren't White Knights the protectors of Falador? What is with these Knights?  
Half an hour later, they were still talking and all of a sudden, Master Hiko punched one of the Knights in the face. Katana also leapt to his feet, throwing two concealed daggers at the White Knights. They fell to the floor, blood spilling out of their throats and their hearts slowing down as the deadly poison worked its way through their bodies.  
Several of the 'White Knights' guards came out and mashed Hiko with maces. Katana and the rest of Hikos' class charged out, using the weapons they had been taught to wield. Katana came in two swords in his hands and blocked an overhead swing with his left hand, while impaling his opponent with his right. He fought his way to the balcony where he thought he would have a better defensive position. An archer was stationed up on nearby roof and Katana jumped off the balcony and onto a nearby window sill. He jumped inside the room and climbed up some stairs. He came up to the archer, kicked him in the jaw and then slashed him several times. He jumped back down to the classroom and bowled over a guard as he did so. He spun, narrowly evading a spear, and slashed out with his right sword. He rolled when he finished the swing and then did a back flip-kick, which connected with a guards chin, breaking his jaw. Katana then gracefully somersaulted through the window and onto the ground bellow.  
Katana ran towards a cart, dived underneath and held on for dear life.  
  
* * *  
  
Kelrod stood up watching as the bodies of the students he had killed were taken away. You should have prevented this, Kelrod, telepathically said the Blue Demon, a master of mystical arts and High mage of the White Knights. "Shut up!" cried out Kelrod, causing many quizzical looks towards him.  
Get back here, now! The Blue Demon said with a burst of psychic backlash, Kelrod fell to his knees. Make sure no students survived first though.  
"As you wish, my lord" thought Kelrod as he stood up again.  
"Men, gather your weapons and armour! We go on the hunt of the Killers!" shouted Kelrod and as he walked away he had a single thought. Varrockians are so easy to fool…  
  
* * *  
  
Katana rode the cart to a place called Rimmington. It was a small village a bit far out and was a very good hiding spot. He knew no one there and was sitting out in the grass before a boy came out and sat by him.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. He was about the same height and age as Katana but was not olive skinned and did not have fiery red hair. He had dark brown skin and jet black hair.  
"…Yeah, I guess…" replied Katana. "What's your name?"  
"My name's Mafra. Mafra Kwaad." He said. "You?"  
"I'm Katana" he said.  
"What's your last name?" Mafra asked.  
"…I don't have one." Katana said.  
"Oh. I see." Mafra said looking down at the grass. "Why are you here?"  
"Escaping…" Katana said with a glint of anger coming to his eyes.  
"Why don't you stay with me tonight? You shouldn't stay out here, you'll get wet." Mafra said.  
"I wouldn't want to be intruding…" Katana said.  
"No, you wouldn't be." Mafra said hastily. "My father's the weapon master of this village, it's is duty to look after people. Besides…" Mafra said with look of excitement in his eyes, while he pointed to Katanas' blades. "You look like you know those weapons of yours pretty well."  
Katana gratefully accepted and walked inside Mafras' house.  
  
* * *  
  
Katana stayed with Mafras' family for three months, getting taught by Furiel, Mafras' father, how to wield his swords to even more perfection. His talents grew twofold under Furiels' teaching until one day. A band of Ice Warriors came all the way from their base, situated right down in Ice Giants dungeon. When they saw Katana and Furiel training, they shot out a volley of poisoned arrows, slaying Furiel and mortally wounding Katana. Katanas' world went blurry and than he blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Katana had troubled dreams and in these dreams he saw a vision of a man in a hooded cloak. "Come on now, wake up," he said in a voice that unnerved Katana, "You should wake the heck up!" Katana felt compelled to do so, but he just could not.  
"Don't make me…" The hooded man started but then faded away as Katana regained consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
"And so he comes back…" said Mafra. Katana looked up, but his world was blurry.  
"Where am I…?" Katana asked weakly.  
"In the house of a friend," said a crackly old voice. As  
  
Katanas' world focused, he noticed he was in some sort of witches' house. "Ugh!" He exclaimed as he tasted a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. "What the heck did you feed me, newts' eyes?"  
"No it was purely Limpwurt root and Ranlaar leaf. Oh I added a drop of Red Deadly Spiders Eggs' oil." said the witch in what seemed to be more like an evil stare rather than a smile.  
"Urgh," weakly groaned Katana, he rolled over and fell peacefully to sleep once more.  
  
* * *  
  
When two Ice Warriors came into Falador, a huge commotion aroused. They walked straight into White Knights castle and up to the east tower, where The Blue Demon stood.  
"So it is prepared?" the high mage asked.  
"Yes, milord," said the two Ice Warriors at once.  
"Good," the high mage said stroking his chin. "All is going as planned…"  
  
* * *  
  
A man wearing a cloak came into Draynor in the middle of the night. He was not a normal man. He was everything but it.. He wore shining armour underneath his cloak, with a heavy battle axe, that was the colour of an aqua crystal, strapped to his back, under the cloak. He had a face that had been scarred several times and stood 5' 11" tall.  
"Where is the boy?" he asked a villager laying in the ground, playing with his wife. "Where!?"  
"T-There are lots of b-boys here my k-k-kind sir," stuttered the man.  
"I am looking for the one. The one who is to end this war!" he said in a tone that chilled the man to the bone.  
"I know n-nothing about a b-boy," said the man.  
"Hmph," he said walking into the village. He walked around for around ten minutes before coming to a witch's house.  
"There," he said calmly as he walked inside.  
  
* * *  
  
Katana woke up alertly. Something was not right here. "Mafra! Wake up!" Katana got up out of his bed, still feeling a bit weak from the poison and grabbed his twin blades which were laying on the floor next to his bed.  
Katana heard footsteps. He ducked under his bed and watched the stranger come in. Mafra, who was awake by now, did like-wise.  
"Katana Blade, I know you are in here somewhere come out!" he said. "Come out!"  
Katana did as he was told, spinning around and kicking the man as he did so. "Run!" Katana yelled as he and Mafra ran wildly for the door. The man was up on his feet within a second, scooping up Mafra and throwing him hard against the wall. The man kicked and punched Mafra repeatedly, and then stabbed through him with his long blade. Katana heard Mafra scream out in pain and drew his sword, charging back in at his assailant. He slid under the man and slashed out with his blade against the mans left leg scratching away the silver paint. 'Hmph" the man said as he felt the force of the blow. "My armour was forged from the blackness of my heart! You can never penetrate it!"  
Indeed Katanas' blade was broken in two pieces, the hilt and blade. Katana leapt up, punching with his hand at the mans' unprotected head as he did so. He spun underneath a wild swing and kicked out with his right foot at the mans' groin. The man buckled in pain and Katana finished him off with a round house kick.  
"Mafra!" exclaimed Katana as he saw Mafras shattered body on the floor. "Are you okay?"  
"K-Katana I-I don't have much t-time." Mafra said weakly. "M-My father wanted you t-to have this. Go now and run! They are c-coming after you!"  
"Who is!? Who is coming after me?" Katana said as Mafra placed a small book in his hand.  
"The White K-Knights," Mafra said as he coughed out blood. "Read the book! I will see you aga..." Mafra started but his eyes went dead.  
"No!" Katana screamed as he banged his head against the wall. 


	3. Chapter II: The truth of the war

I thought I had best put some Copyright information. I obviously don't own Runescape, but do own Katana Blade, Harkin Blade and other occupants of this Story. People in my story are played by:  
Katana & Harkin: Me, I guess  
Nakal: Bigaboys (I know you didn't say anything but…heh)  
Iceblood: Iceboy77  
The Blue Demon: Sam J. Jimmy  
Sir Saiya: Saiyaman420  
Jason the Strider: Strider3282  
~More coming soon~  
  
Chapter II: Truth of the War  
For over a decade Iceblood had hidden away with Nakal, trying to keep alive and out of White Knight retribution. Why you ask? Why is Iceblood hiding from White Knight retribution? You have not heard the full story of Faladors' siege.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harkin!" Iceblood cried as he floated above the defenders. "HARKIN!!!" Iceblood spotted him, ready to open the castles gates and charge out, ready to face death. "You can't go out there!" Iceblood cried. "It's a nightmare!"  
Harkin smiled and said, "Iceblood, every man's fate is to die some day. Sardomin has chosen my day to die, today. You should go and hide, and write about this event. I'm charging you to carry on my legacy… Goodbye, Iceblood."  
And then the gates were opened, Faladorians led by the remaining three white knights charged out first, followed by the freelancers and guards. Nakal had been ordered to guard Iceblood throughout the night and he did so with his life. The dark warriors' line was broken but then was reinforced with black knights.  
Kelrods' men came in on horses, hacking and slashing at all his enemies. Harkin leapt up and threw Ragnarok at the Black Knight. It sliced right threw his steed and then returned to Harkins' hand.  
"Great energies of the Warp, heed my call! Iban Blast!" cried out The Blue Demon as he called upon the strongest spell known to man. Black Knights and Faladorians fell to the spell and so did half of Falador.  
Harkins' eyes widened as he watched the spell destroy friends and foes alike. "Death to the heathen!" he cried as Ragnaroks blade subtracted and gold energies shinned around Harkin. His body became a comet and flew right through The Blue Demon. The follower of Zamorak was saved by sheer luck, having casted a powerful, magic barrier around himself earlier.  
Harkins' body returned to normal and Ragnarok was in his and once more. He turned around, using his momentum to keep up in the air. Sardomin was with Harkin that day, for the star of Sardomin shinned on Harkins' forehead, allowing Harkin to fly.  
"STOP!" cried out a voice. Sardomins' face shinned above Falador and spoke. "Faladorians, it is not your time to die! Run from this country and wait for The One to end this war! He shall come in my image! Stand tall! Do not falter in your step! When you hear these words, the time of reckoning will be at hand! When the lion roars, his cubs grow strong!"  
As abruptly as it had occurred, it ended. Faladorians were running away, Harkin was the only person left. "It is my time to die!" he exclaimed landing on the ground. They came on in from all sides, but Harkin stood there fighting them off. He held his ground for nearly two hours, but then he was blasted away by an Iban Blast.  
  
* * *  
  
Sir Saiya and Jason the Strider led the remaining Faladorians' out of Falador. Harkins' wife, Crystal, and his son, Katana, were amongst the refugees. About three-hundred metres out of Falador they were ambushed by knights in blue armour.  
They brought with them giants with icicles in their beards that squashed the fleeing refugees with their feet. Saiya ran at his closest enemy, skidding to a halt just before coming into contact. He thrust out with his sword, impaling the poor warrior.  
"Push through!" Saiya cried and those warriors that were still left pushed forward, clearing the way for the refugees. Saiya and Jason the Strider ran away together while the refugees scattered across the world.  
  
* * *  
  
After a decade had past, young Katana was realising his skills with the blade. Nakal and Iceblood, after questing here and there, met up with Saiya and Jason. They became the New Order of The Black Knights, all the anger and sorrow in their hearts driving them to one goal.  
Falador…  
Sardomin truly is with The Black Knights, although the New Faladorians believe that Sardomin is with them. The Blue Demon is Zamoraks' tool, doing all his work on the Mortal plain of existence. Nakal is now looking for young Katana, for he promised his father, Harkin, that he would train him in the arts of a sword master…  
  
* * *  
  
As Sardomins' power increased, so did his influence on the mortal plain. Zamorak is gone from their prison, already in the Warp, looking for his mortal vessel. Death and Corruption will once again rule the Mortal plain, thought Sardomin as he lifted his hammer. Sardomin could never break free of this place, his energies too low from creating this prison over ten thousand years ago.  
He could only watch and wait.  
  
* * *  
  
The Council of The Lost were seated in a dark and gloomy room. The Black Knights stood impassive on galleries toward the top of the room. The Council was made up of: Jason the Strider, Recon and Scouting leader; Sir Saiya, Military commander of The Black Knights; Hands, an expert on the Dwarven Multi-Cannons that were stationed around the Fortress; Iceblood, High mage and Banisher of Demons and Nakal, Swordmaster, Darkness slayer and overall leader of The Black Knights.  
"What do you mean our citadel is about to fall?" Hands said to Jason.  
"The Blue Demon is becoming stronger each day, gaining more and more followers. We must mobilize our forces now!" Jason said calmly.  
"Yes," Iceblood agreed, "We must find and train the boy first. He will be our deliverer."  
"Bah!" cried out Saiya. "The boy may be dead for all we know!"  
"But you don't know," Iceblood said softly.  
"Silence," Nakal said, piercing their every thought with his quite sharp tone of voice. "We must find him, every day he gets further away. Iceblood!" Nakal said as the mage looked up. "Go and get him."  
Iceblood stood up and hovered up in the air towards his steed, the unicorn.  
  
* * *  
  
Katana sat down next to the sea shore. Mafra was gone and so was Furiel. They were dead because of him. He vowed to himself that revenge would come and when it did, he would make his enemy pay dearly.  
He had no weapon, but that hardly mattered. He would go and slay an enemy with his bare hands if he had to. He had no armour, nor did he need any. He would use his agility and uncanny reflexes to evade any attack.  
He jumped up and headed towards Falador, city of the 'White Knights.'  
  
* * *  
  
Iceblood rode his steed at full pace from Black Knights Fortress towards Draynor. He jumped off his steed half way there and flew the rest of the way. On his way he saw a red headed youth with a scowl on his face, looking up at him. His yes glowed with fiery passion, just like Harkins'. No that couldn't be Katana, Iceblood thought to himself as he kept going…  
He arrived at the house to find a broken body and an unconscious man. He telekinetically picked up the man and gave him a thunderous, psychic slap. He woke up immediately, his eyes red with rage.  
"Black knight!" cried out Iceblood, "yield and tell me what I need to know!"  
The knight spat back in return and was again slapped psychicly. "Tell me or face an eternity of hell!"  
The knight glared back and said "There is nothing you can do to stop Our Masters' plans, mage. He will come and when he does, you will fall with the rest of your order!"  
Iceblood entered the Knights mind then sorting through all the information he could. He was blocked by a black wall and decided to return to another mental web way which told him what happened last night. He returned to the realm of the living and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
Katana walked in Falador all day looking for work, but no-one wanted his skills. All he needed was a weapon and then he would charge in kill all The White Knights he could. His rage was increased tenfold since Mafra's death due to the way citizens trusted these Heretics.  
He remembered the book Mafra gave him and he pulled it out. It was bound tight and he could not open it. He shrugged and walked on.  
Finally he found a job. It was pinned on a board and said:  
  
Looking for a mercenary to guard me on a trip to Ardougne, across the sea.  
Weapons and provisions supplied.  
Contact me at my general store.  
  
He was walking in the street towards the general store when he heard the call of help. Katana ran towards it and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen being mugged in an alleyway. Then someone punched her in the gut and Katana let his rage take him.  
He ran, jumped and spun as he tackled the lady's mugger. Katana cried out with all his rage punching and kicking the man and didn't stop until the man was stone cold. He looked around and there were several guards around him. Their leader said "Get em' boys."  
They came at him with cruel maces. He ducked under the first mans' swing and kicked out at the mans' knee. The man fell, clutching his knee in agony. The next person came in and swung a mace at Katana's head. He ducked, but someone behind him lashed out causing Katana to tumble. The next thing he knew his body was leaping up and a sword fell from the sky. He grabbed it and felt power swelling through his body. He landed and sliced through the rest of the guards with ease. The sword disappeared at the end of the battle and Katana fell, the life drained out of him. He crawled to a nearby cart and lay below it.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning he awoke underneath the cart. He crawled out and remembered about the job. He headed towards the store, but stopped when he saw the same lady that was being mugged. She hurried off and Katana continued on towards the General Store.  
"I am here for the mercenary job, kind sir," Katana said to the shop keeper.  
This caused a chuckle from customers and the store keeper himself. "Nice joke, laddie. You're to scrawny to lift a blade let alone use it!"  
Katana did look a mess. His hair was messy; he wore a shirt that was torn and pants that had holes in it. "Fine then," Katana said. "Let me prove my skills with the blade. Nominate someone and I will fight them."  
The shop keeper stopped laughing and pointed at a hulk of a man. "Will you fight him, laddie?" he burst out laughing and was silenced when Katana answered.  
"Yes."  
  
* * *  
  
Iceblood returned to the fortress and saw it was under siege. Some ice warriors charged the gates but were destroyed before they could reach it by Hands' Cannons. Iceblood entered and told Saiya, Jason and Nakal of what he learned.  
"So the boy lives, eh?" said Saiya sitting back.  
"Yes, the boy lives." Iceblood said.  
"I will go and find him," Nakal said. "You two are in charge while I am gone. Ice you are coming with me."  
And so Nakal and Iceblood left on mighty steeds to carry them swiftly across the land. 


	4. Chapter III: The sea of many enemies

I thought I had best put some Copyright information. I obviously don't own Runescape, but do own Katana Blade, Harkin Blade and other occupants of this Story. People in my story are played by:  
Katana & Harkin: Me, I guess  
Nakal: Bigaboys (I know you didn't say anything but…heh)  
Iceblood: Iceboy77  
The Blue Demon: Sam J. Jimmy  
Sir Saiya: Saiyaman420  
Jason the Strider: Strider3282  
~More coming soon~  
  
Chapter III: The Sea of many enemies  
Katana picked out two fine blades from the armoury. One was light and had a sharp edge. The other was rather heavy and sturdy, good for big swings. He smiled to the General Store owner and said "When your man is ready."  
"Laddie you don't know what ye in fer," said the Shop Keeper shaking his head. "By the way my names Draych. May I ask yours, so I may identify ye body?"  
"I'm Katana. You won't need to know my name though." He replied and walked out casually.  
  
* * *  
  
The barbarian helped himself up onto the stage. He pulled out a huge axe, which was strapped to his back, and looked at the boy. He could be flung out of the ring like that and so he thought nothing of it. A peasant stood up and he became the referee of the match. "Welcome to Falador Arena!" wild cries lit up the crowd near the stage. "Today we have a match to prove who would be better, but it looks more like suicide to me!" people shook with laughter.  
"In the red corner we have Batruc, the Barbarian!" cheers all round.  
"In the blue corner we have Katana, newbie to the arena!" no cheers at all.  
Katana grunted and smiled. Just bring it, he mouthed at the Barbarian who shook with rage.  
Ding! Ding! Ding! The match began.  
They circled each other until Batruc ran clumsily towards Katana and took a great swing with his axe, but he had disappeared. Suddenly a sharp pain was felt in his back and there was Katana kicking out and propelling himself towards the end of the Arena. Draych smiled. This was going to be interesting.  
Katana turned and skidded to a halt. He was off and running again, sliding on the floor near Batruc to avoid another heavy swing. He brought up his own blade at an angle where he would cut Batrucs arm and made a gash from his wrist to his arm pit. A roar of pain bursted from the barbarian's lungs, echoing across the stadium. Draych's smile grew wider.  
Katana rolled on the floor, avoiding an overhead swing which smashed the ground beneath the barbarian. Katana rolled back and did a rising punch, knocking the barbarian in the chest. He had his blades and brought them down quick but stopped just before the barbarian's throat.  
"Yield," Katana said calmly.  
"Argh!" Batruc cried as he swung his left fist in hitting Katana fair on the head. He fell to the floor, dropped his swords and blacked out. He saw the robed man he had seen when he had been poisoned.  
"Come now, friend." He said, "Wake up." Katana did so then, jumping up and hitting the barbarian's head. Full of fury, Katana let go of his rage, punching, kicking and tackling the startled Barbarian. He pulled the barbarian up, Katana's arm muscles bulging and threw him up and over the arenas side. Draych ran towards Batruc and felt his pulse. There, but barely. He was stone cold. Draych shuddered. He lifted himself onto the arena and went over to Katana. "Well laddie, ye have some skill." He said, hiding a chuckle. "Ye have yeself a job." Katana smiled. Things were looking better already. He looked at his fists and saw they were bloodied. He saw Draych's face as blood exploded from his own forehead, pouring down his chest. He collapsed into darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Strange dreams awaited Katana. He saw men fighting a war against demons and the birth of a dragon. He was suddenly in a room with no roof, floor or wall. It was a galaxy inside itself and Katana felt the presence of a supreme being. "Katana…" he heard a call coming from what would be the roof. "Follow the light…"  
Suddenly a pathway of light lit up and he followed.  
  
* * *  
  
He awoke again, in pain this time, bandages firmly wrapped around his head. He could barely move his arm and had lost all feeling in the right hand side of his body. He saw a blurry shape in the doorway. Draych stood there smiling.  
"I know ye not feeling like talking, laddie." He said softly. "But you handled yeself magnifically. I am sorry to put ye through this pain, but when ye recover the job is yers."  
Katana nodded weakly and fell asleep, peacefully this time.  
  
* * *  
  
Katana rested in that same back for over a week. He had recovered fast from his injury and the very next morning they set out for Port Sarrim on a cart but Katana rode on a horse which was very fine indeed. On their way, however, they came open a large band of Goblins.  
"Ye money or ye life!" cried out the one who was obviously their leader.  
"Your life," said Katana quietly as he rode out, ready to meet the goblins charge. "Draych, take your retinue over towards the woods, I'll meet up with once I'm done here." Katana yelled.  
"You two!" Draych said as he pointed at a Ranger and a Swordsman. "Go out and help young Katana will ye?" the two soldiers shifted their feet and looked at the ground. "THAT WASN'T A REQUEST THAT WAS AN ORDER!" Draych roared as the two soldiers ran out, not wanting to hear any more yelling.  
The Goblins ran out, some threw rocks at Katana and others threw spears. He had to dismount after fifty odd metres as a spear connected with his steeds' leg, slicing it in two. "Sorry mate," Katana said, putting it out of its misery. Instinctually he dived forward and there was suddenly a hail of arrows where his body once was. He looked back and saw bandits standing there smirking.  
They stopped smiling when a masked warrior appeared, just as a blur and ran through their group. When he had reached the other side of the clearing, body parts were sliding down, half of the Bandits dead. When they had finally realised what had happened it was too late. A roar of fire erupted from behind the trees, burning what was left of the Bandits easily.  
By this time the Goblin had reached Katana. An arrow sliced through the air, hitting a goblin in the neck, blood flowing everywhere. Katana ran to the nearest Goblin, ducked and pushed upwards with his body, throwing it right over his head. His blades came in, in his right arm was the swift blade, turning away a spear-thrust and in his left arm was the heavy blade, covering the attack his right arm could not and finishing off his opponents.  
Another ally came in, sword and shield, trying to hold his own. His shield was cracked almost instantly by the Goblin leader who then proceeded to punch at his head. Were it not for Katana he would have been felled, but Katana kicked out at his ally's legs, knocking him down and saving his life. "Stay down!" he said harshly as the man nodded in agreement.  
The hobgoblin, for that is what the leader was, stood impassive, beating his chest. Katana smiled as an arrow whistled past and struck down another goblin. Katana leapt up, kicked out with his foot at the hobgoblins knees and then threw his body flat on the ground. A second later a razor- sharp gust of wind came upon them, killing all the goblins except for their leader. Katana was back on his feet and saw a man in blue robes standing there. He had a scowl on his face and magical energies seemed to be floating all around him. "Hello, Katana." He said coldly. "I was expecting you earlier!"  
As he cried that sentence out he pointed at Katana and cried out "Iban Blast!" Raw energies screamed down at Katana but missed him as his friend jumped out and received the punishment. When the dust had disappeared only Katana stood, the ground beneath him was no longer there except for where Katana had hid under his allies' body. The wizard was then faced with another challenge. A man in hooded black robes appeared, holding out a spear with a tip that shone light blue out in the open sun. The hooded man charged the Wizard who merely pulled out a short sword. The spear was thrown at the Wizard by the hooded man and for a second the Wizard looked dead. But his body was no longer there but behind the man, his short sword bursting through his robes. "And tell your master," said the Wizard, "That his order will fall!"  
Katana ran back to where his archer was and found the body, head cut cleanly off. He took the bow and arrows and headed towards Draych.  
  
* * *  
  
"…and then a hooded man…appeared but he was…killed easily by this… wizard. I think someone…is after…you, Draych" Katana explained, panting as he did so.  
"Aye, laddie," Draych said, "I did not put an add up for nothing."  
"Who were they, anyhow?" Katana asked, sitting down in the carriage next to Draych.  
"Bandits laddie, the Wizard and other humans I knew not of," he explained. "When I was young," he started again, "A young youth barely having past twelve winters, I got caught up in a power struggle between two gangs. These were The Phoenix Gang and the Back Arm gang. They ruled the slums in Varrock, where I lived, and every night a violent battle was fought. My father, Draco, was a leader in The Phoenix gang and one day he did not come back. I was expected to replace him in The Phoenix gang and I did so, but was appalled at what these 'Gangs' did. My father had always told me 'Son, The Phoenix gang keeps order in Varrock and holds their own against The Black arm.' However it is not so…"  
He went on to explain about the Horrors and Nightmares he had experienced in his reign in The Phoenix Gang. His best friend, first love and Mentor were all killed one night in a conflict. When talking about this a tear appeared in his eye as he said this and for the first time Katana studied Draych's face. He was not so old, about late forties from what Katana could tell, but his eyes have seen thing most men should not have. His black hair was greying and his face was covered in wrinkles. He was wearing travelling boots and had a light green tunic on.  
Draych then, for the first time, saw the pain in Katanas' fiery eyes. There was wisdom there that not every full-grown man would know of and a passion that burned with a fiery glow. It seemed, infact, that a fire was burning within Katana and not even the iciest cold water could extinguish that. His physical condition was excellent. His muscles were actually hard and his skill with the blade was unmatched by every person Draych knew except two.  
  
* * *  
  
One bandit had survived the assault on Draych. His armour was shattered and blood dripped from several wounds. He limped hastily back to camp; his left arm had been either broken or fractured by the masked warrior and his right leg had been burnt so he could not walk without feeling pain. He entered the camp near nightfall and insisted upon heading up to The Boss first before getting medical treatment.  
The doors burst upon in the hall, a figure standing there walking quickly to the young bandit. "Kelahor! The Boss greeted, "how did the hunt fare? Did you kill the traitor?"  
"No milord," Kelahor said, "We could…not reach the…enemy."  
"What!?" roared The Boss.  
  
* * *  
  
Katana and Draych reached Port Sarrim the following day, just before noon. They had not come upon any trouble since the Goblins and Bandits, apart from the occasional wild bear, or muddy terrain. On one such occasion the carriage and pack horses had been stuck in a deep pile of mud, and it took them nearly three hours to get them all out.  
When they reached Port Sarrim, they immediately went to the ships captain, well the newly appointed captain, Heaf, to check that the ship was ready for tomorrow.  
"Aye," he said with an accent nearly as heavy as Draychs'. "Ye'll be at Ardougne in no time on Seaman here."  
"Good," Draych said and checked in at the inn.  
The next morning they set out. Katana felt free out there in the ocean and did not get sea sick. That couldn't be said for Draych though. His face was almost always green, every five minutes he threw up and could not find his legs.  
On the third day in the afternoon disaster struck. Up on the crows nest Figi, the look-out, spotted a sail and identified it as a party of marauders, who have been raiding sea side villages frequently these past few months. They tried to steer clear away, but did not manage as the marauders simply followed them.  
"If they want a fight, they'll get a fight," mumbled Heaf. "Lads, man your positions, all civilians get below deck!"  
"Hmmpf," said Katana, "I'll stay up here and help fight."  
"It's your death wish laddie," Heaf said, a look of displeasure crossing his face.  
  
* * *  
  
On the enemy ship the atmosphere was quite different. They were all up for a fight, but the crew of Seaman had been quite wrong in saying they were marauders. No, no, no, they were far from it.  
They were, infact, Phoenix gang members. After hearing of the Black Arm's gang unsuccessful try to kill Draych, they had let their entire navy out. However their navy was quite small, but large enough to take on a passenger boat. What could possibly go wrong...?  
  
* * *  
  
On board The White Knights' flagship, Retribution, Kelrod stood on the bridge seeing two opponents close in on each other. He had best go help the Civilian ship, he thought. They were meant to be 'the good guys' so he may as well keep that impression. The boy could wait. Oh yes, that boy could wait.  
  
* * *  
  
Seaman turned around swiftly, the crew manning their bows and three men manning a Ballista. Katana was not the only civilian on deck, there was two others, one with cyan hair and ghastly white eyes and the other with dark hair blue eyes and a dark scarf tied around his mouth and neck. The man with the Cyan hair looked oddly familiar and so Katana reminded himself to check them out, in case they were from The Black Arm or Phoenix gang.  
The enemy vessel had the first shot. Their 'gunpowder' cannon shot out a ball that missed Seaman entirely, but their archers found their mark. Several crewmen fell, arrows protruding from the necks or chests.  
Heaf called out an order and arrow shots whizzed out, killing many of the enemy. The ballista was most successful; it destroyed the mast of the ship, so they could no longer run. They were nearly in boarding range when a new ship came into view. Katana recognised the flag. It was the flag of the White Knights.  
It too had a cannon, but it missed the enemy ship and destroyed Seaman's mast. Now both ships could not move.  
  
* * *  
  
Now all they could do was dive for cover, and hope that they would make it out of this mess alive. The entire time was spent shooting at each others ships, Seaman taking a beating from the enemies cannon's until the Retribution destroyed the cannon. The White Knight's vessel headed straight for the gap between the two ships, which was barely large enough for it fit into.  
All this time Katana had sat there, fuming, until Heaf asked him what was wrong.  
"Those bastards, the White Knights, killed my friends and mentor. They destroyed my friends mercilessly. I would rather kill them then those damn pirates." Katana said.  
"I see," Heaf said thoughtfully, "Ye know what Katana?"  
"What..?" Katana replied.  
"I feel the same way you do." Heaf said, smiling warmly.  
"Yeah, sure you do." Katana said in a rather mockingly tone.  
"No seriously," Heaf said, "they're not really White Knights. They're not even real Faladorians!" Katana looked dumbfounded.  
"You know too?" asked Katana. It was now Heaf's turn to look dumbfounded.  
"I not only know, I was there when the true Falador was destroyed." Heaf said, his eyes narrowing. An arrow whizzed past, it struck a man who was crawling away from the firefight. Heaf went on to explain what had happened nearly fifteen years ago.  
"Well that's settled than." Katana said firmly. "They shall drown in their own blood!"  
Heaf thought it over for a second or two. "Ye'll not be alone!"  
  
* * *  
  
When Retribution was in boarding range and blocking from the enemy ship, Heaf gave the word. Archers stood up and shot from behind their barricades. The ballista punched a hole in Retribution's hull, and killed a few men with it. It was spitting outside.  
"Charge!" cried out Heaf as he, Katana and about a dozen crew members ran into the hull. Soon swords were clashing, daggers were lashing and crossbows were firing. Katana ran past the main fight to the stairs which leaded from the hull to the deck. He put his foot on the railing and pushed off, gliding towards the battle. Out came his swords and he slashed fiercely at one of the knights, both blades connecting with his head. Needless to say he wasn't breathing much anymore.  
Katana hit the ground running. He reversed-gripped his blade and punched out in front of him. His blades connected with two unlucky guard's throats. Their heads went flying. After several more minutes of fighting, Katana noticed someone approach from 


End file.
